


Friday

by Luspiel



Series: Harry Potter and Jazz [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brotherly Affection, Friendship, Gen, Gryffindor Common Room, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's how James shows his love, Lots of squawking and yelling, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Remus just wants to read, peter pettigrew was a marauder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luspiel/pseuds/Luspiel
Summary: "The students who regular hung out in the common room had long since learned to tune out Sirius’s exclamations in whatever form, be it: joy, fear, or pain."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Remus Lupin/book, Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Series: Harry Potter and Jazz [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Friday

“Sirius, you shut your dirty mouth!”

“I beg your pardon! my mouth is the pinnacle of oral cleanliness, and besides why should I be silenced when I’m only speaking the truth.”

“Because you’re hurting my feelings that’s why!”

“Well excuse me, I had no idea that quidditch was about your feelings, Prongs.”

“You don’t even play quidditch anymore or actively watch it!”

“I learned enough from my two years of playing to know that your play will never work. Face it, the Gryffindor team just isn’t that good anymore since the change in chasers and the Ravenclaw beaters will see your plan a mile away.”

“I will not be lectured about my team by a person who believes the Chudley Cannons are going to have a comeback this year!”

“All the statistics say I’m right, but you wouldn’t know logic if it hexed you in the face!”

“Will both of you shut up I can’t hear myself think! And also Padfoot—why are you on my lap?” Remus cut in.

It was true that Sirius was sitting horizontally on Remus’s lap and therefore taking up most of his reading space as he leaned forward to yell at James on the other couch, but despite this he still had to look down to confirm it with his own eyes.

“Why yes, Moony, I am.”

“That’s not what I—“

“Hey, Pads, come here,” Peter motioned from his own seat.

This time Sirius leaned backwards dangling his head over the armrest to stare at his friend. This proved very profitable to Remus who still not having regained his own lap space could now use Sirius’s as a perch for his reading book. “Yeah, Pete?”

“Open your mouth.”

“Well, that’s not weird at all,” Sirius said, opening his mouth. “Mmmh, whash dis?”

Peter prepared another cake from the box he was holding. “It’s dark chocolate and mint,” he replied absently.

“What!” Sirius vowed to himself that if the cake had still been in his mouth that he would’ve spit it out. He vowed it. “Dark chocolate is pure villainy. It’s disgusting.”

“I don’t know why you keep on denying you love it. I saw the wrappers under your bed,” James comments, still fiddling around with the enchanted drawings flying around on his parchment. 

“You saw no such thing! And why were you poking around under my bed anyway?”

“Because my socks have been missing for weeks, and I know you took them!”

“I love you, Prongs, but your feet are rank; I would never willingly touch your socks.” 

James squawked in protest, but one look from Remus shut him up. They could have their petty little arguments as long as they didn’t disturb his reading. James huffed in annoyance instead, he was probably just reading another one of his poncey romance books anyway.

“Try another, Pads, I promise it’s not dark chocolate.”

“Sure,” Sirius ate the petits fours whole again, “Wash i’ for though?” 

“Stop talking with your mouth full.” Remus slapped the back of his head. Sirius refrained from choking as he knew none of the people assembled would save him. He was now realizing that it may not have been the best idea to sit so close to Remus as to be within easy hitting distance.

“They’re test cakes for Remmy’s birthday. I’m seeing wich variant goes best with chocolate, that one was chocolate cake with strawberry filling. This one is chocolate cake with lemon icing.” 

“If it’s my cake why don’t you just ask me to try them?” 

“Then it’s not as surprising anymore. This way you have something new to look forward to.”

“Well what if Pads picks something that Remus doesn’t like,” James intervened.

“I’m relying on his aristocratic taste buds to avoid that,” Peter reasoned.

“I think you put too much faith in our Padfoot,” Remus said nudging Sirius’s cheek.

“I’m literally right here. I just didn’t speak because I was observing Moony’s wishes like the gracious friend I am.”

“Thank you for having basic manners, Sirius, what would we do without you?” Remus teased.

Sirius snorted, “You’d probably be floating down a river in a box somewhere.”

“That-that might actually be true,” Peter realized. “Remember, our camping trip two summers ago. The one with the river and the undercurrent and the—“ he shivers—“plimpies.”

“Please don’t remind me, I still have nightmares about spindly legs and dog slobber,” James wailed. 

Remus looked around at his friends all looking vaguely uncomfortable. “I wasn’t there so….PLIMPIES!”

“Gah!” both Peter and James startled. 

“Will you stop that, you Neanderthal? I can still hear the hopping! Why did their knees bend backwards!”

This is great, thought Remus. He got a few odd looks from some passing third years, but a little strangeness ought to toughen their skin. Get them out their comfort zone, they would need it to survive here. Yes, Remus fancied himself a great teacher.

“Back to cake!” Sirius yelled, having grown bored as he’s often wont to do. “I think the chocolate with strawberry filling is the best, but you should add strawberry icing as well, so the flavor isn’t overpowered by the chocolate.” 

Peter stopped rubbing his ear against his shoulder, “Oh yes, I see. That’s brilliant! you’re pretty clever, Pads.”

“Oi, did you hear that!” Sirius looked around the common room sporadically which spawned light cursing as Remus lost his page. “McKinnon, you old beldam, get Evans for me, will you!”

Marlene McKinnon who had been minding her own business turned to face the overzealous animagus, “What? Why do you need to talk to Lily, you daft cow?”

“Yeah, why do you need to talk to Lily!” James said with increasing franticness.

“I love it when you talk dirty to me, Marls,” the boy winked, “I made a wager with Miss Evans that someone would call me clever before the week’s end. She seemed not to believe in my sheer brilliance and stupidly took me up on it, and now I’m five galleons richer.”

“Well, I’m busy studying for this massive Charms test, and I’ve got a potion brewing that I’ve got to check. So many things to do, I just don’t think I can fit you in,” she bemoaned.

“Fine, I’ll give a galleon for it. I’m really more interested in the sense of satisfaction anyway.”

“Oh really? In that case I’ll be taking two of the galleons and make it worth my while.”

“You sly fox!” She winked in return and sashayed up the stairs. 

“My sashay is so much better than hers. Moony, tell me my sashay is better.”

“Your ability to move femininely is beyond anyone’s wildest imaginations. I am humbled every time I’m forced to bear it witness, knowing that my future wife will never compare.”

“See!” Sirius boasted to no one in particular. The students who regular hung out in the common room had long since learned to tune out Sirius’s exclamations in whatever form, be it: joy, fear, or pain.

“You got Lily to actually talk to you?” 

“Y’know I think I’m gonna scratch the filling it gets a little runny after awhile.”

“Sirius stole your socks on a dare.”

“I knew it!” 

“Not willingly, just like I said.”

“Prepare yourself, fiend!” And just like that James launched himself from the couch into Sirius making Remus’s once tranquil reading space a war zone and losing 10 points from Gryffindor for sheer idiocy. 

“My idiocy is a gift! A gift, I say!”

Yes, the common room had long since become used to the squawks and general liveliness that seemed to follow the marauders.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a spongebob reference in there. Classic.


End file.
